


When I first saw you

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/OFC. Two-shot. OFC from my Fic called 'Unexpected Pregnancy'(Waiting to be rewritten). This is the night they met and the night they conceived their child. Dean/OFC. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sort of prequel to the first fanfiction I ever made. It's no longer available to read because I'm trying to find some time to get it all rewritten and improved, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the smut ;)

Beth giggled as she walked over to the bar with her friend Lauren. “That was so much fun!” She laughed, breathless from all the dancing. “Though, I didn't expect you to dance like that! I feel violated.” She laughed again.   
  
Lauren giggled. “I did go over the top a bit, but hey! We had half the bar watching us.” She looked at the bartender. “Can we get two shots over here?” She asked, giving him a smile.   
  
"Sure thing." He smiled back and poured her the shots before sliding them over.   
  
Beth grinned and grabbed her shot, holding it up. “Happy Birthday to Lauren. Another year, another new place that aches.” She said and downed the shot.  
  
“Beth,” Lauren laughed. “That's terrible.” She took her own shot and downed it.   
  
“No,” Beth shook her head. “What's terrible is if you didn't have a sense of humour and killed me for saying that.” She laughed.   
  
Lauren giggled and leaned against the bar. “I could never kill you,” She smiled. “Who'd buy me my birthday drinks?” She grinned and held her hand up for the bartender, he walked over. “Six more shots please, handsome.” She winked.   
  
The young man grinned and gave them their shots, “Here you go, ladies.”   
  
“Thank you,” They said in unison. Taking a shot each, the clinked glasses and downed the drink.   
  
“Wow, that guys cute,” Lauren whispered, eyeing a black haired guy.   
  
“Hm,” Beth shrugged. “He's not bad, not really my type though.”   
  
Lauren grinned. “Good, that means his all mine.” She patted Beth's shoulder and hopped off the bar stool, over to the black haired man.   
  
Beth shook her head and laughed silently. She didn't know how Lauren could go up to a stranger and talk to them, or how she could talk to them knowing they were both after one thing – sex.   
  
But that was Lauren for you, full of life and no shame at all. She's the girl you'd find giving guys lap dances at a party, the girl that had all eyes on her, making the rest of the girls look plain and boring. Beth envied her for that.   
  
“Hey,” A voice said from behind her, making her jump. She swirled herself round on the chair, to come face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen. He's eyes were an olive colour, his hair short and sandy, a strong jaw and thick eye lashes – Which oddly made Beth jealous – He's lips full, making a small pout, just begging to be kissed. He had broad shoulders, Beth could tell he had plenty of muscle.   
  
He was wearing a dark blue jacket with pockets at the front, blue faded jeans and a simple black T-shirt. Beth subconsciously wiped her chin, expecting to find a gallon of drool there.   
  
“Um, hi,” She replied, sounding rather breathless.   
  
He chuckled, Beth had a feeling he what he was doing to her. “Mind if I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the seat next to hers.   
  
“Sure,” She nodded, trying not to look too enthusiastic. She took a quick glance at Lauren who had her back to the black haired guys chest and was grinding with him as they danced, she caught Beth's eye and looked between her and the man sitting next to her before she winked. Beth gave a small smile, turning to the man next to her.   
  
“That your friend?” He asked, a small smirked played on his lips. Beth was willing to bet that he saw Lauren's wink.   
  
“Yeah,” She nodded, sadly. She should have known he would be more into her gorgeous friend than herself.   
  
“If I was him, I'd rather be dancing with you than her,” He commented.   
  
Beth thought her heart was going to flutter out of her chest. “Nice line.” She smiled.   
  
He chuckled. “Did it work?” He raised his eyebrows.   
  
She put her hand up and held her finger and thumb close together. “Lil' bit,”   
  
He chuckled and nodded. “Good.” He looked up and signalled for the bartender. “Can I have a beer?” The bartender nodded and passed him one from under the bar. “Thanks, man.” He nodded at him then turned back to Beth. “So, what's your name?”   
  
“Beth,” She told him with a smile. “Yours?”   
  
“Dean.” He said and held out his hand. She took it, feeling his warm skin against hers. “Nice you meet you.” He smiled.   
  
“Likewise.” She replied, unable to stop her own smile.  
  
“So, Beth, you come here often?” He asked taking a swig of beer.   
  
She laughed. “Are you seriously using  _that_ line on me?” She asked, downing another shot.   
  
He shrugged. “One of the best line's out there.”   
  
She snorted with a smile. “If you say so.” She took another shot. “To answer your question – no. I'm only here because it's my friends birthday.”   
  
He looked over at her friend dancing. “Well, by the looks of it she's gonna' have a happy night.” He chuckled.   
  
“She usually does,” Beth smiled.   
  
“Hey, you wanna' dance?” Some guy said from behind her.   
  
Beth turned round to face him. “Me?” She asked, pointing to herself.   
  
“Yeah,” He nodded, looking her up and down.   
  
“Uh...” She said, looking at Dean for help.   
  
Dean caught on and stood up. “Sorry, buddy, but she was just about to dance with me,” He smirked at the guy and grabbed Beth's hand. “C'mon,” He said and pulled her to the dance floor, drinks forgotten.   
  
He put his hands on her slim waist, thumbs underneath her top, on her hip bones. She moved closer and put her hands around his neck, playing with the short hair she found there. “What makes you think I wanted to dance?” She asked with a playful smile.   
  
He shrugged. “I didn't think that you wanted to dance, I thought you wanted to get away from that dude.” He grinned.   
  
“Touché,” She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.   
  
Dean smiled and leaned his head against hers, his hands moving from her waist, to her back, to under the top for skin-to-skin contact.   
  
Beth felt her breath hitch at the feeling. Dean stopped rubbing her back and asked quietly, “Is this okay?”   
  
She sighed and nodded. “Perfect.” She whispered before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened when she realised and Dean chuckled, resuming his hand movements. “I mean...meant..It's fine,” She stuttered.   
  
Dean's shoulders shook as he laughed, she could feel it rumbling through her body. “Uh huh,” He whispered in her ear. She shivered, feeling his hot breath against her cheek and ear.   
  
Dean kept moving his hands up and down her back, sometimes high enough for him to feel her bra strap, sometimes low enough to feel the edge of her panties. He kept his head leant against hers, both of them had the need to be as close as possible.   
  
“You really have a way with women.” She admitted, sighing into his shoulder.   
  
Dean smirked against her head. “Does that mean I can have my way with you?” He whispered, his lips grazing her ear.   
  
Beth laughed, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her lower regions. “You really think you're going to get lucky?” She pulled away from his shoulder, looking at his face.   
  
He smiled, moving a piece of hair from her eyes. “You tell me.”   
  
“I think that...” She took a deep breath. “I'm not the sort of girl that goes home with strange, horny men.”   
  
He chuckled and nodded. “Okay, I'm not suggested we go back to your place and bump uglies. How about we get to know each other?” He suggested. This girl interested him, she had this way about her, this look in her eye, the way she smiled and it made him want to know her. She wasn't some girl he'd take to the motel and screw, he wanted to know her.   
  
She bit her lip and looked up at him from under her lashes. “I'd like that.” She confessed softly.   
  
“Me too,” He smiled and squeezed her waist. Grabbing her hand off his shoulder, he said, “C'mon,”  before he pulled playfully on her hand and lead her to a empty table in the corner of the bar.   
  
\--  
  
They were sitting there for at least three hours, just talking, sharing stories, fears, likes and hates. Beth had learnt that Dean travels with his brother, his father died years ago and his mother died when he was four years old. Beth told him she had her own place, one brother and two sisters, niece's and nephews.   
  
Several times they found the other person staring, Beth would usually blush, whereas Dean would smirk or chuckle silently. Without realising it, Beth found herself moving closer and closer to Dean, till they were talking with there faces only inches apart. They both had their elbows leaning on the table, their heads held up by their hands.   
  
Whilst Dean was talking about the first time his little brother got drunk, she found herself staring at his lips. She licked her own and bit her bottom one. Dean noticed her staring and gave a crooked smile, almost laughing out loud when she didn't even realised he'd stopped talking. Looking from her lips to her eyes, he moved forward, watching her swallow thickly and breath hitch.   
  
Beth let her bottom lip go and leaned forward, lips parted. She stopped just before their lips met and looked into his eyes, Dean felt like she was staring into his soul. Keeping eye contact, he closed the distance, kissing her bottom lip.   
  
He saw her eyes flutter shut and he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He lifted his hand, putting it on her chin, fingers and thumb stroking her jaw. Tilting her head up, he leaned forward again, catching her lips in a kiss.   
  
He kissed her once, twice, a third time before she brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. He ran his hands up and down her sides. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue flick out and lick at her lips, asking for permission.   
  
She gasped at the the feel of his tongue and opened up to him, bring her own tongue to life and meeting his as they danced together. She moaned in the back of her throat, running her fingers along his jaw, down his neck to his chest, where she played with the buttons on his jacket, pulling on it, trying to bring him closer.   
  
Dean grabbed onto the belt hoops on her jeans, using them to pull her to him. Moving his hands to her hips, he pulled her onto his lap, straddling him. They both moaned at the feeling, causing them to break apart, both of them breathing heavily.   
  
Beth took a deep breath, talking with as much confidence as she could, she asked. “Do you want to come back to my place?”   
  
He gave her a soft kiss, rubbing her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Are you sure?”   
  
She bit her lip and nodded. There was no way she was gonna' walk away from this. “Positive.”   
  
He grinned and put his hands under her thighs, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist . She giggled all the way to his car.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex and sex.

Dean put her down next to his car.   
  
She smiled and leaned against it, biting her lip and giving him a sexy – Well, what she hoped was a sexy and not creepy – look. Seeing her looking, Dean's eye's seem to darken and he leaned forward, his hands coming up to the car, resting either side of her head, boxing her in.   
  
He leaned in close, kissing the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, hoping to catch his lips with hers but he pulled away, smirking. She pouted slightly and he leaned forward again, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it lightly. She moaned, imagining his mouth nibbling on other parts of her.   
  
She opened her mouth to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to get him closer.   
  
He leaned forward, his hands moving off the car. One found it's place on her back, rubbing up and down whilst the other found her leg, pulling it over his hip. She moaned again and he took advantage of it, sticking his tongue in her mouth. She brought her own tongue out to meet his but he's tongue disappeared back into his own mouth.   
  
A second later, it was back, then gone again, going in-and-out. Her knee's felt weak, wondering what his tongue would feel like going in-and-out of other body parts...What other body parts of his would feel like going in-and-out of her.   
  
Feeling overwhelmed, she grabbed onto his ass, trying to cause friction between there lower bodies. He groaned into her mouth, gripping her leg, trying to get it higher on his hip.   
  
She whimper, the fiction it was causing was nice, hot, pleasurable but not enough. She tried to get closer to him.   
  
Dean understood her need and grabbed her other leg, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bonnet of his car, setting her down on it, standing between her legs, their mouths never parting.   
  
Their breathing was harsh, loud, and laboured. She lent back on her elbows, breaking the kiss. She looked up at him at desperate look on her face as she moved her hips under his, causing him to groan.   
  
“Mm,” She moaned, moving her hips again.   
  
Dean's head dropped to her neck. “You need to stop or I'm not gonna' last.”   
  
She whined in the back of her throat, stopping the movement of her hips. “But, I, uh,” She stuttered.   
  
“I know,” He replied softly, his hand tucking some loose hair behind her hear. “I'll get you there,” He promised her, pushing her back against the bonnet, his hand creeping up her thigh, his mouth taking it's place on her collar bone, kissing and sucking.   
  
“Oh god,” She breathed, his hand so close. His hands were on the button of her jeans, and for once in her life, she wished she'd worn a skirt.   
  
“Get in there!” A man shouted.   
  
Both Beth's and Dean's head popped up. Dean frowned, seeing the guy give him a thumbs up. “C'mon,” He told Beth, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the car. She stumbled slightly but he caught her and opened the car door for her. She smiled and got in, making sure her hands and feet were out of the way when he closed it. He jogged round his car, making his way to the drivers side where he got in and started the engine.   
  
Beth gave him the directions to her place and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for her anyway. She'd never done anything like this before, never really thought she would either. She was always in a relationship with a guy before she slept with him, even then she was always cautious, making sure they got checked out before they did anything. Well, there was a bit of groping and hand action, she wasn't exactly innocence, and hell, she was a woman with needs.   
  
But tonight she was throwing all that out the window. She was about to sleep with a guy she'd only known for a few hours and as much as she hates to admit it, she was nervous. Most of those nerves came from her attraction to him, the fact that he made her want to throw all her beliefs out the window and sleep with him without a second thought.   
  
And the way he made her feel...She felt like the sexiest woman alive. She felt like she'd know him her whole life instead of a few hours. And that? That definitely scared her.   
  
You see, Beth never really believe in that 'Love at first site' shit. Sure, she believed in soul mates and love, but she didn't believe either would happen to her. She'd heard stories; Guy meets girl, they fall in love and remain together for the rest of their life's, and she wanted that to happen to her but she never believed it.   
  
But after seeing him. After he took her breath away the second she saw him. The way he could make her tremble with just one touch...She was gonna' have to rethink some stuff.   
  
She closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.   
  
“You okay?” Dean asked, taking a glance at her.   
  
“Yeah,” She breathed. “Just...Hot,”   
  
Dean chuckled. “Not embarrassed?” He asked, wanting to know the answer, 'cause if that guy made her feel uncomfortable, he'd go back there and kick him in the-   
  
“Nah,” She shook her head with a small smile. “Oddly enough, I'm not.”   
  
Dean was surprised, girls usually got embarrassed after being caught doing that. “Good,” He nodded. “Still feelin' hot, baby?” He grinned dirtily.   
  
Seeing the look on his face sent shivers down her spine, it was so dirty and made her ache even more. “Yeah,” She said in a small voice, biting her lip.   
  
“I'll fix it,” He assured. “Lay down,”   
  
“What?” He seriously didn't just...   
  
“Lay down, lean back against the door.”   
  
Okay, maybe he did... “But... you're driving,”   
  
“I know,” He chuckled. “It'll be fine, just lay down.”   
  
After a moments hesitation, she did. Her back was against the door, her legs crammed up in the space between her and Dean.   
  
“You need to take your Jean's off.”   
  
“But...What if you get pulled over.” She squeaked.   
  
Dean shrugged. “You're shirts long, looks like a dress.”   
  
She looked down; he was right. Her shirt stopped around her thighs and could easily be mistake for a dress. “OK,” She nodded and unbuttoned her jeans, keeping eye contact with Dean as she did. His gaze was hot, hungry and it made her want to pounce on him. Finally, her jean's were off. She was wearing her converses, which made it easy to pull the jeans over them inside of taking them off.   
  
She grabbed the jeans and put them behind her so bits of the car didn't stick into her back.   
  
Dean bit his lip, looking between the road and her. He took his hand and put it on her ankle, slowing making its way up her leg. He pulled them apart slowly, groaning when he saw a wet patch on her lace panties. “Shit, that makes me hard.” He muttered, his finger moving up her thigh.   
  
She felt herself get wetter at the sound of his groan, wanting him to make more sounds like that...Wanting to make him make sounds like that.   
  
He traced her swollen sex over the panties, wanting to explore and tease but he knew she was ready to come and he didn't wanna' get in the way of that...yet.   
  
He pulled her panties to the side, letting out another groan at how wet they felt. He used his thumb and index finger to open her lips, exposing her swollen clit.   
  
He stroke it a few times with the tip of his index finger.   
  
“Dean,” She moaned, wiggling her hips.   
  
Figuring that she was already close, he used his thumb, his hand resting on her stomach as he drew tight circles around her nub.   
  
“Fuck,” She breathed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the door. Her legs began to tremble with every circle. So what did he do? He started to go faster. “Jesus!”   
  
“Mm, That's it,” He encouraged. “Come for me, baby.” He whispered huskily. “Wanna' see you come.”   
  
“Dean!” She threw her head back, her hips coming off the seat as her orgasm ripped through her, his worlds making it even more intense.   
  
Dean used his hand to press her back down on the seat and continued to move his thumb, slowly bringing it to a stop, only occasionally stroking her clit, making her shudder in pleasure.   
  
“You're beautiful,” He told her softly, her eyes were closed, a heavenly look on her face, bottom lip between her teeth.   
  
“Mm,” She hummed. “I feel so...”   
  
“Satisfied?” He grinned, giving her clit a teasing flick before pulling her underwear over her, covering her up.   
  
“Yeah,” She sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up, noticing the car wasn't moving and they were parked outside her apartment. “How long have we been here?”   
  
Dean gave her a amused look. “A minute or Two.”   
  
“Oh,” She said, her mouth forming a 'O'. “I didn't notice.”   
  
Dean chuckled. “C'mon,” He patted her thigh and opened the door.   
  
Beth grabbed her jeans and got out. Her mind was reeling, knowing that the night was not over...   
  
–   
  
Beth opened her apartment door, throwing her jeans over her sofa.   
  
Dean shut the door behind him. As he turned around, Beth pushed herself against him. Trapping him between herself and the door. She grabbed the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair. Her lips attached themselves to his, her tongue invading his mouth. Dean groaned as her body pushed against his, her breasts crushed against his chest.   
  
“Mm, baby.” Dean breathed, his heads running along her sides. He thrust his hips towards hers, “You feel that?” He asked, Groaning, he did it again.   
  
She nodded and moaned, kissing along his chin. She could feel his member against her lower stomach.   
  
“All for you, baby.” He told her, running a hand over her hair. “Mm, all for you.” He cupped her face, bringing her lips back to his.   
  
“Bedroom.” She mumbled against his lips.   
  
Dean nodded and grabbed her thighs, picking her up. “Where?” He asked, kissing along her neck.   
  
She moved her head to the side, her eyes closing. “Uh...”   
  
“Fuck it,” He groaned and walked over to the couch. He sat her on it, kneeling between her legs. He kissed her again, his hands moving up and down her thighs.   
  
She kissed him back, her hands running up and down his chest. She grabbed the hem of it, pulling it over his head.   
  
Dean let her pull his T-shirt off before moving his lips to her neck and along her collar bone. He kissed his way back up to her ear, whispering. “I wanna' taste you.”   
  
Beth swallowed thickly, her eyes closing at his words.   
  
“You want me to?” He asked, pulling away so he could look into her eyes. “Mm?”   
  
She nodded. “Yeah,” She breathed.   
  
Dean smiled and kissed her softly, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away. “Lay back.” He told her.   
  
His words made her remember what happened in the car and she felt herself get wetter. She leaned back, biting on her thumb nail as she watched him.   
  
He wrapped his arms under and around her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the couch. She giggled at the action as she slid down her sofa.   
  
Dean grinned up at her and lifted her top, uncovering her panties. He pushed the top up as far as he could, his arms under her thighs made it difficult so she took over and sat up, pulling her top over her head. She threw it, not caring where it landed, and leaned back down, continuing to bite her thumb nail.   
  
Dean groaned and kissed her stomach, his arms remaining under her thighs, hands running along the sides of her stomach until they reached the top of her panties. He looked over, seeing a pair of scissors on the cabinet next to the couch. “I hope this aren't expensive.” he mumbled and grabbed the scissors.   
  
“What're you doin'?” Beth asked, panicked.   
  
Dean grinned and kissed her stomach. “Don't worry; I'll get you a new pair.” He told her, opening the scissors and sliding the cold metal under the edge of her panties.   
  
She gasped, feeling the cold metal against her skin. Dean cut the side of her panties breaking under the strength of the scissors. He cut the other side and put the scissors down. He grabbed her panties, pulling them off, the material sliding between the lips of her sex.   
  
She let out a breath and bit her lip.   
  
“You liked that, huh?” Dean grinned, kissing along her thigh.   
  
“Mm,” She moaned.   
  
“Well, you'll love this, baby.” He told her, bringing his hands along her stomach, down to her sex, where he separated her lips using his thumbs. “Sexy.” He mumbled, laying a wet kiss on her clit.   
  
She jumped at the contact, letting out a moan.   
  
“You,”-He kissed her nub again-”Are,”-Kiss-”So,”-kiss-”Hot.”   
  
“Fuck!” She moaned, her left hand gripping the top of the couch, her right hand trying to grab the fabric of the cushions.   
  
He circled her clit with his tongue before flicking it firmly. She writhed beneath him, her hips lifting. Dean moved his tongue lower, teasing it around her entrance. He straightening his tongue, pushing it into her.   
  
“God, Dean.” She breathed, her hands clutching at his head.   
  
He thrust his tongue in-and-out, moving his thumbs to her clit. He rubbed the pad of his thumbs against the sides of her nub, capturing her clit between them.   
  
“Christ!”   
  
“Come, baby,” He told her. “Come on my tongue,” He doubled his efforts; His tongue moved faster inside her, his thumbes changing position so he could rub tight circles on her clit. “Lemme' taste you.”   
  
“Fuck Dean!” Beth screamed, her hands flexing in his hair as her orgasm ripped through her body. “Jesus, Dean,” She whimpered, her orgasm slowly fading. “Fuck...”   
  
Dean leaned up and captured her lips. She kissed him back passionately, her body still humming and wanting more. She could taste herself on his tongue, making her moan.   
  
She reached down and unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled down the zip and pushed them down his legs, using her feet when his jeans were out of her reach.   
  
Dean groaned, his member no longer trapped in his jeans.   
  
Beth broke the kiss and looked down, she grinned. “I knew you would be commando.”   
  
Dean shrugged. “I'm awesome like that.”   
  
Beth giggled and hooked her feet around his thighs, pulling him closer. “Fuck me.” She told him, biting her lip.   
  
Dean grinned. “With pleasure.” He grabbed his member, stroking himself. They both moved closer, watching as their bodies came in contact with each other.   
  
Dean teased the head around her sex, tracing it over her bare lips. He nudged her entrance with it, making the head get covered in her wetness. He spread the wetness, bringing the head to her clit. He flicked her clit with it. Her hips lifted, trying to get him to penetrate her but he used his other hand to hold her still.   
  
He circle her clit with his cock, making tight circle like he had done with his thumb. She moaned, feeling another orgasm rising. He saw it and increased the speed, his pre-cum making her clit even wetter.   
  
“I'm gonna' come.” She moaned, grabbing at the hand that rested on her hip, trying to hold it in her own.   
  
He tutted. “If you move my hand, you're hips are gonna' move and that'll make it hard for me to make you come.”   
  
“Oh god!” She groaned, her legs tensing as she orgasmed. “Shit, shit, fuck!”   
  
Dean groaned and let go of his member, the hand moving to her sex, pushing Two fingers inside of her. “Fuck you're wet,”   
  
“No more,” She shook her head. “Just fuck me already!”   
  
“I will, baby,” He assured, his fingers thrusting. “God,” He moaned. “Even fuckin' you with my fingers is makin' me wanna' come.”   
  
“Dean,” She whimpered. “Please, just-”   
  
“OK,” He nodded, pulling his fingers out. “You better hold on,” He grinned and grabbed his member, guiding it into her heat.   
  
“Finally!” She let out a breath, feeling his member sitting inside of her.   
  
“That want you want, baby?” He asked, pulling out and thrusting into her.   
  
“Fuck yeah!” She circled her hips, causing him to groan.   
  
“God, you're so gorgeous.” He mumbled and lent down, kissing her.   
  
They built their own rhythm, their bodies moving together in unison. His hands grabbed at her breasts, hers at his back and hair.   
  
His body started to pound into hers with short thrusts, their speed increasing as Dean felt her sex clench around his member so hands travelled down her belly and over her mound, his thumb and index finger finding her clit, giving it small pinches. His fingers never left her nub, he just pinched it over and over, making her clit contract.   
  
She moaned. “You're amazing!” She screamed, her orgasm building up.   
  
“You gonna' come again, baby?” He asked, his thrusts increasing, the sound of their bodies slapping together and harsh breaths filled the room.   
  
“Oh god, yeah!”   
  
“Fuck, come on me!” He groaned. “I wanna' feel it.”   
  
She screamed again as another orgasm ripped through her body; She's lost count at how many she'd had.   
  
“God you feel so good,” He said, biting his lip. He wrapped his arms around her body, his hands cupping her ass as he picked her up. “Bedroom?”   
  
“Mm, that way.” She pointed, her head resting against his shoulder. She was exhasuted but didn't want the night to end. She grinned and squeezed her muscles around his member.   
  
“That's not fair.” He groaned.   
  
“What isn't?” She picked her head up off his shoulder and looked at him innocently, squeezing her muscle's around him again.   
  
“That.” He moaned and lifted her ass before pulling her sharply down onto his member; They both moaned.   
  
“That wasn't fair.” Beth squeaked, her head falling back onto his shoulder.   
  
Dean chuckled, finally reaching her bedroom. He opened the door and dropped her onto the bed, their bodies losing its connection.   
  
Though, they didn't lose it for long; Dean was on top of her before she had a chance to say 'Fuck me'. He kissed her greedily, his member brushing against her thigh.   
  
Dean flipped them over, Beth straddling him. “I wanna' watch you.” He said huskily, eyeing her naked body, his hands resting on her hips.   
  
Beth bit her lip and reached under her, grabbing hold on his member. She guided it to her opening, lowering herself onto it slowly. “Mm,” She moaned and rotated her hips.   
  
“Jesus,” Dean breathed, his hands running along her ribs.   
  
Beth slowly started to rock her hips, her hands resting on his chest and his rested on hers, teasing her nipples. She moaned again rocking faster, her clit grinding against his pelvic bone. Dean grabbed onto her hips, stopping her movements. She looked at him questioningly.   
  
He lifted her hips before dropping them, thrusting his own up to meet hers. She soon understood and lifted her hips, meeting his on the down thrust.   
  
“God, I love watching you,” Dean breathed. “You're so god damn sexy.” He thrust up into her, “Love watching me fuck you.” He groaned, seeing his member sliding in and out of her. “So damn hot.”   
  
“Mm, Dean.” She moved her hips faster, her breasts bouncing.   
  
“Gonna' come for me again?” He asked, one hand gripping her breast as the other slid between her legs, his palm resting on her lower stomach and thumb circling her clit. “Huh? You gonna' come, baby?”   
  
“Yeah,” She nodded wildly, her hair sticking together from swea as it bounced around her head.   
  
“Mm, good,” He nodded. “Wanna' see it again,” He thrust into sharply, his thumb making fast, tight circles. “C'mon, baby, come for me,”   
  
“Oh, fuck, Dean!” She screamed, her body shook, she could feel her orgasm from head to toe. “Shit, so good,” She whimpered.   
  
“Fuck!” Dean groaned his own orgasm taking over, his hands slid over her ribs, a half-assed attempt to stop her hips. She laid down on his chest, breathless and satisfied.   
  
“Wow...” She breathed.   
  
“Yeah,” He agreed, running his hand over her damp hair. “That was...amazing.”   
  
“Oh yeah..” She nodded, her eyes falling shut.   
  
“Sleepy?” He asked after a few minutes, running his hands up and down her back.   
  
“Very.” She whispered, too tired to talk properly.   
  
“Me too.” He yawned. She nodded and make an attempt to get off him but he stopped her. “Stay.” He said softly.   
  
“OK,” She nodded and rested her head back onto his shoulder. “Night.”   
  
“Night, sweetheart.”   
  
They were both asleep in seconds.   
  
–   
  
Beth opened her eyes, her head pounding. She sat up, holding her forehead. Looking down, she realised she was naked, her clothes all over the place.   
  
She frowned, seeing that she was alone.   
  
What the hell had she missed out on?   
  
“Meh,” She said to herself. “Probably wasn't even that good anyway.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
